Human-computer interaction is enhanced when the methods of detecting user input feel natural to the user. This has prompted an increase in computing devices having a touch-sensitive display for receiving user inputs. In some cases the touch-sensitive display acts as the primary human-computer interaction interface. However, existing human-computer interaction interfaces have drawbacks and are in need of improvement. Thus, there remains a need for new methods and devices for human-computer interaction.
Similar reference numerals have been used in different figures to denote similar components.